The present invention generally relates to devices for securing objects to the ground and, more particularly, to a security anchoring device for signs and the like.
There exist numerous prior art designs for ground anchors that are intended to discourage theft, loss, and vandalism of signs to which they are attached. These ground anchors are usually in the form of posts that are to be secured into the ground and have a portion extending above the ground that is attached to the sign. Many of these prior art devices incorporate features that make them more useful than simple stakes driven into the ground. For example, there are designs for anchors that allow a chain and/or padlock to be placed around both the sign and the anchor to secure the sign thereto with the anchor in the ground.
One specific example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,957 to Hampton, which discloses a support frame for a sign, wherein the sign includes one post that is formed with a corkscrew that is screwed into the ground. An anchor is provided having a cork screw portion and a handle portion with a triangular opening. The handle portion is secured to a bottom cross member of the sign with a chain extending through the triangular opening and a padlock. Another example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,627 to Jarret Sr., which discloses a sign member having an upper bridge member 24 and lower bridge member 21. The lower bridge member has an aperture 25 therethrough. An anchor member 13 includes a central shaft with a screw flight and an upper framework 16 having a lock plate 18 fixedly mounted in the framework. A torque plate 19 is mounted to and extends laterally from the framework. A lock hole 17 through lock plate 18 is alignable with the aperture of the lower bridge member to receive a lock member 26.
While such prior art devices provide desirable features, such as locking capability, there remains a need for additional improvements. For example, some prior art devices employ a framework or handle at the upper end of the anchor that requires the anchor to be gripped to apply manual force to screw the anchor into the ground. Oftentimes the ground conditions are such that the anchor cannot be easily or adequately secured to the ground using manual force. A further disadvantage is realized in some prior art devices since a particular orientation of the sign with respect to the anchor is required to attach the lock. This requires the depth of the anchor in the ground or the position of the sign to be adjusted in order to attach the lock while orienting the sign in the desired direction. Some prior art devices are not readily adaptable to many different types of signs or require modifications to the sign. For example, the device in the ""627 patent requires the sign to have a lower bridge member with an aperture formed therethrough, and the device of the ""957 patent contemplates that the sign is modified to provide a permanent corkscrew leg.
There is therefore a need for a security anchoring device for signs and the like that addresses the deficiencies in the prior art, such as those discussed above. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need, among others.
The present invention relates to a security anchoring device attachable to a sign or the like and anchorable to the ground to prevent or discourage theft. According to one aspect of the invention, the security anchoring device includes a coupling member mountable to a member of the sign and also mountable along the shaft of a ground anchor. The ground anchor preferably has a tool engagement portion at its distal end that allows the ground anchor to be coupled to a power or manual driving tool to drive the anchor into the ground.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the security anchoring device has a ground anchor with an auger or drill flight formed at a lower or distal end. The ground anchor extends to a tool engagement portion at its upper or proximal end. The security anchoring device includes a coupling member having a saddle that is positionable on a member of the sign, and the ground anchor is positionable in a through-hole of the saddle. The coupling member further includes a collar formed at least partially around the through-hole and extending around the tool engagement portion when the tool engagement portion of the ground anchor is seated on or near the saddle. A locking device is placed through the at least one hole of the collar to prevent access to the tool engagement portion and also prevents sliding movement of the coupling member along the ground anchor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for securing and anchoring a sign to the ground is provided. The method includes placing a saddle of a coupling member on a member of the sign. The coupling member includes a collar that extends upwardly from the saddle. A ground anchor is positioned in a through-hole of the saddle with the distal end of the ground anchor on the ground surface. A driving tool is placed on a tool engagement portion at the proximal end of the ground anchor order to drive the ground anchor into the ground until the tool engagement portion is positioned in the collar. A locking device can then be placed through at least one hole in the collar to prevent access to the tool engagement portion. When it is desired for the sign to be removed by an authorized user, the locking device is removed to provide access to the tool engagement portion of the ground anchor, and further to allow the coupling member to slide along the shaft of the anchor as the anchor is removed from the ground.
These and other objects, advantages, forms, features, embodiments, and aspects of the present invention can be further discerned from the following description of the illustrated embodiments.